


Through the Dark

by SoldierBorn87



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demonic Possession, Dreamsharing, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 03A, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierBorn87/pseuds/SoldierBorn87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is possessed by a demon. Derek is having strange dreams. Peter is up to something. And really, the only one who has a clue what's going on is Garth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> As always, extra special thanks to Ruby for being the best beta ever and for providing yet another perfect title. This one is taken from the 1D song by the same name.
> 
> Also, in case you're wondering, the idea (and consequently the plot) for this fic came to me back in December before 3B aired. So any similarities are coincidental. The only thing I've changed in light of 3B is how the Nemeton factors into everything.

Adrian kinda wanted to applaud the dying teenager’s efforts to fight him off, but then he always did have a soft spot for the underdog.

 _Seriously kid, you’re_ dying. _Without me you’ll bleed out in a matter of minutes._

_No. My dad… I need to…_

_I’m in your head. I know. Darach. Sacrifices. Ultimate power for vengeance. Blah, blah, blah._ Adrian was so bored with this conversation. It really wasn’t the least bit productive. He decided to switch tactics.

_You know I could help you. You let go and I’ll save your dad. Hell’s bells, I’ll even let you say good-bye to him before I take full control. Win win. What do you say?_

_No. Demons… can’t… trust…_

The boy was weakening, both physically and mentally. Adrian could always wait him out of course; a corpse was still a perfectly viable meat suit. The problem with that, though, was the boy had power. Serious power. It was one of the reason he was able to fight Adrian even though he was mere breaths away from death.

And Adrian coveted that power.

Wanted it for his own.

 _Needed_ it.

Unfortunately, if Death beat him to the boy’s soul, all that power would be lost to him. It was an outcome Adrian simply refused to contemplate. He’d worked too fucking hard to climb his way out of Hell and find a vessel capable of helping him achieve his goals. This boy was going to be his.

 _Look._ Adrian said, digging his talons in deep and forced the boy’s eyes to glance out the ruined windshield at the figure waiting by the side of the wrecked jeep. _See the creeper in the suit? That’s your reaper. You know I don’t need you. I can just as easily sit back and watch you die before taking possession of your body._

The boy started to struggle frantically, pushing his limits in a desperate attempt to fight fate. The raw power that flooded his veins was blinding and almost enough to force Adrian out. The demon gloried in the sensation. This body was perfect. So much more than he’d ever dreamed.

 _But,_ Adrian said, making sure he got the boy’s attention by exercising a bit of his own power. _I wasn’t kidding before. If you let me in willingly, I’ll do everything within my power to help rescue your father. I swear it._

_…liar…_

_Fine, don’t take my more than generous offer. It’s your funeral._ Adrian grinned and made sure the boy felt the sharpness of it. _Literally._

Adrian felt the boy breathe out and desperately hoped he would be strong enough to take in another breath. He almost had him. He was sure of it.

There was a pause, a long one, but the boy did indeed manage to pull in another scrap of air. It was shallow and barely there, but it was enough to anchor him a few more seconds.

_…D-dad…_

The last thoughts of the dying were so precious, so helpful.

_Your choice. Your father or the reaper?_

_…I …_

_Come on. Time’s a-wasting._

The reaper drifted closer.

_Is it really even a choice?_

The boy’s last breath left him and his heart stuttered.

_Last chance._

Adrian listened closely as the heart slowed.

Beat.

_Going once._

Adrian felt the long pause just as clearly as the boy. Watched with the same growing dread as the reaper’s hand reached out towards him.

Beat.

_Going twice._

This was likely going to be the last one. Fuck.

Beat.

Last chance.

_Going –_

_...I …c-consent…_

Adrian surged forward and seized the boy with everything he had, reveling in the power that immediately enveloped him even as he put his full focus on beating back Death’s lackey.

“Too late,” Adrian hissed in victory, snatching the reaper by the wrist and immediately crushed the fragile bones beneath his beautiful new fingers just for the fun of it. “He’s mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome and, if you're interest, this is my [tumblr](http://soldier-born87.tumblr.com/).


End file.
